


If Only It Were Real

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Caitlin x Harry, Dating, Dinner dates, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, dinner and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Somewhere, there's a quote and it read; "if you were to dream something more than once then it's sure to come true.





	1. Dreaming Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash, I DO own any errors found lurking here. (Their sneaky little bastards) 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy what lies ahead....

_She could feel him watching her from her position above him, the heavy weight of his gaze burning into her with an intensity she finds to be overwhelming but by no means unwelcome and when she finally drags open her eyes, his startling blue gaze immediately lock onto hers. The action as if magnetically drawn. His gaze never drifts away from her._

_Caitlin holds onto the contact, relishes in it and her movements above him never waver as she leans down to meet his mouth with her own, the kiss matches the rhythm of their bodies perfectly as they move together, slow, gentle and steady. The rhythm of practiced lovers, having done this so many times before._   _There's a time and place where ha_ _rd, fast and deep, where_ _fucking_   _is welcome and wanted but for right now, this slow and gentle pace of their lovemaking is what they crave. Drawing out and making each sensation last, falling deeper into the feeling of one another._

_Harry's hands squeeze gently where they rest at her hips as they help guide her movements, bringing her down onto his length though she needs no assistance. His tongue searches her mouth, flicking against the roof of it as she rides him but then without any warning or without losing any contact that's between them, Harry suddenly changes their position, tipping her over onto her back with him coming to rest above her, settling himself snuggly between her gloriously spread thighs. His fingertips drag slowly down her side sending shivers through her and Caitlin breaks the kiss when she giggles breathlessly, arching her back at the contact. He's hit her ticklish spot._

_Harry stops moving in her and just settles, his hips resting flush against hers as his face twists into a mock scowl but his eyes clearly sparkle with teasing as he looks down at her. "Giggles isn't exactly what I was hoping to hear, Dr Snow." His breathing is just as ragged as her own, she's very pleased to note._

_She narrows her eyes back at him playfully. "Then don't do that, Dr Wells."_

_He can't help himself. "Don't... do what? This?" Again, he runs his fingertips down her side, over her ribcage and she twists her body beneath him trying to escape his torturous touch whilst once again breaking into giggles._

_"Yes, that." She reaches for his offending hand and laces her fingers through his, holding it hostage so he can't attack the spot again. Harry smirks down at her before pressing their joined hands down into the sheets beside her head. They just stare at each other for a few moments, love shared with just a look until Caitlin  reaks the moment by tightening her inner muscles around him and smiles in triumph when he groans. Two can play at this teasing game. "Stop teasing me and move..."_

_He acknowledges her demand by doing exactly what she requested, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in and is rewarded with a moan so delightfully sinful that he almost loses it there and then. Her free hand twists in his hair as she pulls his head back down to her, her lips taking his and her tongue eagerly slides into his mouth. They settle back into their lovemaking easily, the teasing interlude long forgotten. Lifting her legs she wraps them around his waist, pulling back from his mouth so she's able to smile up at him. Caitlin's hand leaves his hair and drags down his spine to rest at the small of his back, encouraging his movements while her own never falter as she raises her hips to meet his every thrust._

_"Oh god, Harry..." She whimpers loudly when he shifts slightly and begins to increase the pace, harder and faster he moves within her and she can feel herself growing ever closer to where she needs to be. "Right there, please Harry...please-- I'm nearly there." She's not above begging for what she wants, there's no shame in it, not here and not with him._

_Her words have an almost instant effect and are like an electric charge through him as he moves with abandon, thrusting into her with an almost bruising force and Caitlin delights in it, welcomes it because suddenly she's there, wave after wave of pleasure flowing through her as she falls over the edge and her orgasm rips through her with a cry of his name. "Harry!"_

Caitlin's eyes snap open, her chest heaving because she is completely and utterly breathless and spent. Her body feels like it's on fire as she lies there, coming down from her high as the aftershocks of her orgasm rock through her. She gives herself a few moments to calm down, her eyes taking in the darkness of her bedroom that surrounds her and the fact that the bed beside her lies empty, like always. Unlike of course, in her dream, where it hadn't been empty at all. 

She let's out a heavy sigh, her hands lifting so she can press the palms of her hands into her eyes, willing away any and all remnants that linger behind of the dream. She swears she can almost still feel him, still feel the weight of his body, can still see his eyes teasing her as his fingers brush over the ticklish spot at her side. The dream had been just as intense as the others except this one had been more playful in nature.

But one thing between them all remain the same. They all felt so real. 

She tries with all her might to push away the lingering dream, she can't believe this has happened again. This dream now makes the total of three for this week alone and it's only Thursday, not counting the two she'd experienced the week before but it wasn't just about that, the dreams. No. Not entirely. It's also about the fact that it's beginning to spill over and effect her professional life too, making work uncomfortable. She'd tried to keep her distance from him over the last few days and when that hasn't been at all possible, she'd found herself watching him and wondering, just what would he be like?... Would he be like he was in her dreams?  _in real life_. It's a common question of late and something she can't stopping herself thinking about. 

Though Caitlin had admitted to herself after the second vivid dream she'd experienced, that she does indeed find her friend and teammate attractive, very,  _very_  attractive in fact. She'd also admitted to herself that she does indeed have feelings for the older man. The one and only thing that she finds herself struggling to deal with, is what is she supposed to do with this new found knowledge now that she has admitted it to herself?

She hasn't got an answer for that question, despite the time wasted upon pondering it on many an occasion since that second night. 

Caitlin drops her hands to her side, curling her fingers into the sheets beneath her and let's out a heavy sigh, staring up at the ceiling. She knows she won't find the answers she's looking for up there, she knows that, of course she does. The only thing she does know is that she isn't going back to sleep tonight. Her body still sings with the energy from her dream. She's too wound up. Both her body and her mind. 

As she lays there, the darkness and silence surrounding her, she's reminded of a quote that she'd read somewhere a long time ago and it said that if you were to dream something more than once then it's sure to come true. She isn't sure how much stock to place in that theory. Thoughts of what to do about this swirl around in her head along with images from her dream. Torturing her. She smothers down the groan that wants to escape in exasperation. She honestly has no idea what to do but if there is one thing Caitlin knows for sure, it's that it's going to be a very long night, with the images of another dream haunting her every thought. 

tbc...

 


	2. A Conversation.

With the team off scattered who knows where throughout the building undertaking different tasks, the cortex is quiet allowing her some sense of peace. 

Despite the welcome moment of silence, Caitlin shakes her head as if to clear it, trying to banish away all the distracting thoughts that's clouding her mind, she needs to get her head in the game, this is important and they have a meta to catch and allows herself to focus once more on the screen in front of her. Displayed on the monitor are the x-ray results of Barry's leg, images which clearly show that it is indeed broken, just like they feared and in more than one place. With anyone else, this would be a great cause for concern but because it's Barry, they are all now well used to the fact that within a few hours he would be totally fine and running once more head first into danger.

She is so lost in thought studying the images closer that she hasn't noticed Iris' arrival from the med bay or that she's calling her name until the other woman waves her hand playfully in her line of vision. Looking up, Caitlin meets the other woman's gaze.

"You okay? I called you like four times."

Caitlin nods and smiles. She knows her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes but hopes it at least seems as sincere and reassurring as she wants it to be. "I'm fine, sorry. I was just looking over the scans of Barry's leg. It is broken like we thought."

"Well there's a surprise." Iris, despite her obvious concern for the speedster just rolls her eyes before smiling at the man who comes strolling into the cortex. "Hey, Harry." Her eyes narrow slightly when she catches how Caitlin tenses in her seat and how she makes no move to greet him like she normally would. How odd.

"Miss West," Harry greets gruffly, nodding his head at her while coming to a stop beside Caitlin, who has now stood from her chair and is standing stiffly beside Harry, trying not to look at the man who is too busy looking at the images of Barry's broken leg to notice her discomfort. However notice is taken when Harry moves, a hand automatically coming to settle on the small of Caitlin's back as he side steps by her to the other computer at the main desk.

It's such an innocent gesture, except...

He startles slightly when she jerks away from him. He glances at Iris and he knows she had noticed the odd reaction herself just by the frown on her face.

Looking back at the woman beside him, his eyes roam over her before settling on her face. "Snow? You alright?" He asks in concern, he looks it as well as confused and a little hurt which he tries to hide. She's never reacted like that in the past when he's touched her, the few times that he has. 

Caitlin nods slightly, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I ah..." she trails off not knowing how exactly to explain jerking away from his touch like she had. What could she say? She likes him touching her, that it sends a heat through her or his touch sparks memories of her dreams where he had touched her so intimately and playfully. She couldn't say that, could she? No. Of course she couldn't. So she says nothing. 

Thankfully, Iris comes to her rescue. Her friend sensing the fact that she has no real or reasonable explanation to give their friend and co worker. 

"Actually Harry, we were just heading to Jitters, can we get you anything?"

It's an abrupt change of topic and Harry glances between the women, sensing something isn't quite right, that there's something more going on here remaining unsaid but instead of questioning it, he just nods. He figures it's a need to know and obviously he doesnt. "A coffee, black, no sugar. Please." And then before either he or the woman beside him for that matter knows what's happening, Iris is leading Caitlin out of the cortex and towards the elevator, the bio-engineer just having enough time to grab her coat as they depart.

Ten minutes and an oddly silenced stroll later, which contained Iris shooting Caitlin questioning glances while she remained lost in her own thoughts.

Finally though they reach their intended destination and Caitlin follows behind Iris as they enter Jitters coffee house.

"Your usual?" Iris asks.

"Please." 

"I'll get the coffees, you find us a table okay."

Caitlin nods, watching Iris walk away to join the back of the small que before turning away to do as instructed. Considering the time of day, the shop isn't as busy as you'd expect so almost immediately she finds an empty table in the middle of the room, high stools positioned around it. Shrugging of her coat she places it upon an empty seat before she settles on the one beside it. While she waits for the other woman to return, she can't help but think back to what had just happened back at the lab and she silently berates herself for the way she had handled it. She's been feeling on edge ever since this situation with the dreams had begun and since she's admitted to herself that she has feelings for him, being around Harry at the lab has been difficult. Randomly throughout the day memories of her dreams would pop to the forefront of her mind and however much she tried to shove them away, to bury them down, they remained to torture her with the images and questions she refused to speculate upon. At the moment though, what really bothered her was the look of hurt that had crossed Harry's face when she had pulled abruptly away from him. Granted he had tried to mask it but she had seen it and it had hurt her to witness it, knowing she was the reason behind it. 

She glances around the coffee shop, a favourite place for the members of team flash and takes in the atmosphere. It's quiet today, the line to the counter for orders is small, a few people were seated scattered around. College students with laptops, office workers taking a break, shoppers sagging under the weight of countless bags, cops stopping by for a quick pick me up. A different person with a different story and it makes her wonder what they think when they look at her. 

What do they see? Do they see a woman with jumbled thoughts and feelings for a man who's her friend, her co worker. Who she can't stop thinking about. Do they see that? 

Thankfully Iris appearing across the table breaks her from her wonderings, pulling her away from that thought as well as dwelling upon that hurt look on Harry's face as the other woman settles a coffee down in front of her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Iris repeats the process that Caitlin herself had a few moments earlier complete, removing her coat and making herself comfortable in her seat.

Taking a tentative sip of her coffee, she looks up and meets the gaze of her friend. Almost immediately she knows what is coming even before it does. That doesn't mean she's prepared for it, far, far from it.

"So... You gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

Caitlin huffs a laugh and averts her eyes away from her friend's. "There's nothing going on, I'm fine." First step, denial. She can do that, she's had a lot of practise lately. Denial is her friend. 

Iris, though, doesn't seem to buy it. "Really, because for the last week you've been acting really weird, distancing yourself and I've noticed that it mainly occurs when Harry's around?" she looks at Caitlin and can tell that she has hit bullseye when she looks away. "Has something happened, with Harry? That we don't know about. Has he done something?"

"What? No. No, he hasn't done anything." She adamantly defends the man while shaking her head. "And no, nothing has happened with Harry either." Despite her wanting. 

"Then what's wrong? When he touched you earlier you jerked away from him like he was on fire."

Caitlin's eyes flicker up to Iris then back down at her coffee, her finger absently circles the rim of her mug as she debates whether to admit what is on her mind. In the end she decides to go ahead because, just maybe what she needs is an outside point of view that will lend an opinion on what the hell she can do about her current situation. Talking a problem out has always helped her in the past to help find a solution so why would the same not be true now. Taking a sip of her coffee, she let's out a sigh of utter defeat. "I've been having these dreams..."

"Dreams?" Iris repeats curiously, hands wrapped around her mug as she stares back at her friend. Caitlin can see her friend is intrigued. It's probably the reporter in her. "What kind of dreams?"

Caitlin swallows hard.  _Here we go_ , she thinks dauntingly. "Dreams about Harry." There. She's finally said it and she watches as Iris processes the information.

Except the other woman doesn't seem to think it such a big deal. "And?..." she prompts, waiting for more of an explanation. Because obviously there's more, there has to be, it can't be just that. 

"And what?"

Iris shakes her head and narrows her eyes. "Don't do that, you're too smart to act dense. What  _kind_ of dreams are they, Caitlin?"

Caitlin glances around, feeling slightly uneasy about having this conversation in the middle of a coffee house. Lowering her voice, embarassment floods through her as she admits, "the sexual kind."

Iris throws her head back and laughs, completely delighted. Looking back at Caitlin, the smile never leaves her face. "You've been having sex dreams about Harry? That's hilarious but also... so great. Are they hot?"

"What? Iris!" 

"Hey, it's a revelent question to the conversation we're having." She holds her hands up in defence, a smirk on her face. "How many?" 

Caitlin looks a little bewildered at Iris' reaction. "How many have I had?" Iris nods. "Three this week, two the week before. And why exactly is this great?"

"Because you're perfect for each other, Caitlin." Iris shrugs as if it isn't a big deal. Like this knowledge is something she should just  _know_. "I've always thought so, you two have so much in common, he allows himself to relax around you, let's himself really be himself with you and he's quite hot for an older guy."

"Iris!"

"What?" Iris once more holds her hands up in defence but she doesn't look at all ashamed. "Well he is and he's not that much older for it to be a problem." She eyes the woman critically sitting across from her. "Is there a problem? Are the dreams the reason why you've been acting weird this week?"

Caitlin runs an agitated hand through her hair, shaking her head, her eyes expressing the slight turmoil she feels inside. "The dreams are so intense Iris and they feel so  _real_. I just... It's made me realise that I do like him, that I do have feelings for him and I don't know what to do with any of that."

"Telling him would probably be a good place to start." The way she says it makes it sound so simple as if she's talking about the weather as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Except it's not that easy, at least to her. 

"I can't just tell him, Iris!" She whispers loudly, looking like she's never heard a worse idea in the world.

"Why not?" Iris shrugs, truly baffled by why her friend looks like it's the end of the world at the thought of having that conversation. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he might not feel the same way, have you thought about that? What then? We just carry on working together as if I've not confessed to being in love with him. I can only imagine how that would make for a happy work environment. "

Iris has to hold back the smile because she could clearly see the despair pouring out of the other woman. Reaching over, she covers her hand with one of her own and squeezes gently in reassurance. "I don't think you have to worry about him not feeling the same, I've seen him when he thinks no ones around to notice, he watches you. Whenever he enters a room, his eyes search out and find you first, it's like he gravitates towards you. And seeing the hurt on his face earlier when you pulled away from him..." Iris shakes her head, wodering why it's so obvious to her but not to Caitlin. "Take a chance because there's something there, Caitlin. You don't have to worry about that. With everything the team does, we all know that tomorrow we could regret not doing something we should have done today."

Caitlin knows the truth that lies in Iris' words. It feels slightly overwhelming because she has so much to think about but talking with Iris has helped. Turning her hand over, she tightens her fingers around Iris'. "Thank you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Iris beams back at her. "Seriously though, you should talk with him."

"I will," she whispers back, a sinking feeling making itself known in the pit of her stomach at the idea.

"Good." Iris pauses then, "so... were they hot?"

She doesn't need a mirror to know she's blushing. She doesn't need to think about her answer either. "Yes." 

Iris smiles, happy with the answer. "I thought so. More incentive to have that talk right?"

"Right."

Caitlin smiles tentatively back before dropping her eyes to her coffee. Losing herself in her thoughts like she so often does lately, she now has to find the right time to speak with Harry and to find the right words needed to say in that conversation. It's daunting to think about, taking this step but she's resolved to do it. She can't risk not taking the chance. She can't be that person. 

Because like Iris said, tomorrow you could come to regret not doing something today. 

tbc?...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter which I thank you for reading. I hope this installment was an enjoyable as the first. Let me know your thoughts, good or bad. More will be along soon.


	3. The Talk

She inhales slowly, looking up and down the dimly lit hall unconsciously checking that none of the team are about to suddenly appear around the corner and question why she's lurking in the hall.

Taking a moment to think and wonder what the hell is she doing exactly? Caitlin leans back against the wall of the hallway for support. She holds tight in her hand the coffee that she's brought back for Harry that he had requested, her fingers curled in a white knuckle grasp around it as if the to-go cup is her anchor, holding her steady while her mind runs away from her. Anxiety builds within her and she tries to dampen it down. 

When she'd agreed with Iris to talk to Harry, she hadn't intended for it to be immediately after they had left Jitters and returned back to the lab. It hadn't been a conscious decision when she had left her friend in the cortex and wandered away in search of the man to deliver his coffee. Yet here she is, standing in the hallway that leads to his work room, bracing herself for what she is about to do. Because now seems to be a good a time as any, she's here, he's here, so why not? She can take some time out of her busy day to do this. This could be a good thing having this conversation now spur of the moment, because she knows if she were to wait, she'd only find excuses to not take this step. Deep down, she knows this is the right decision, she has to take this step and talk to him, to take a chance. She couldn't be that person who wonders what if?

Though, she's honestly going to kill Iris if she's wrong in her observations regarding Harry and his so called feelings for her. This had the massive potential of all going to hell in a hand basket.

Something from earlier with Iris comes back to her and it is nice to know that it isn't just her. She has always found it curious, she'll admit, the change in Harry. When he's around the team, he's exactly as Cisco likes to kindly describe him,  _'a dick'._  He is gruff, aburpt, short tempered and arrogant though he has mellowed somewhat over time but not by much. Yet like Iris had mentioned earlier, he's completely different when he's around or alone with her, with the team absent he actually allows himself the chance to relax, to let a barrier or two to drop. He smiles more easily, jokes more easily and dare she even say it, even flirts. Caitlin remembers back to when he had wanted to leave during the fight with Zoom and she had tracked him down to that bar a few blocks away from the lab, seeing him then had been her first glimpse at a different side to him. Watching him work under the disguise of his ballcap trying to figure out a way home, allowing his frustration and defeat to seep into his voice and then he'd smiled at her... At the time she hadn't given any attention to the flip in her stomach but know that time has passed and she has experienced that flip countless times since, she recognises it for what it was, the start of her attraction to him. The downward slope she's taken to falling in love with him.

And here she is now about to take a moment to finally do something about it.

So taking encourgement from her conversation with Iris and her friend's reassurring words, Caitlin gathers whatever confidence she can find within her, taking another deep breath before pushing herself away from the wall. The only sound that could be heard in the silence of the hallway is the click of her heels as she makes her way around the corner to his work room, drawing near and near to his door with every step.

She mentally reassurres herself that everything is going to be fine regardless of what happens once she steps over the threshold and into that room, because at least she's taking the chance to try. 

The time to back out has come and gone. This is her endgame. 

Reaching the doorway, she pauses as she surveys the room. It's setup similar to Cisco's with just as many, if not more projects, tools and computers scattered around the place. The man she is in seach of is off to the side, his back to her as he stands in front of a line of dry erase boards, writing away multiple equations upon one. It's a scene she's come across many times in the past. Caitlin prides herself on her intellegence but even for her, the physics equations he's working on is completely beyond her. Moving towards him, she clears her throat and speaks softly as not to startle him. "Hey, I got you your coffee, sorry it took so long. We got talking."

Harry turns away from the board, immediately meets her eyes before they drop to the to-go cup she holds in her hand. "It's no problem." He graces her with a grateful smile as he reaches his hand out to take the cup she offers, his fingers grazing hers as he does so. He half expects her to pull away like earlier when he'd touched her but she doesn't, which surprises him as much as it reassures him. That's good. "Thank you, Snow."

"You're welcome." Her eyes are soft as she watches him turn back to the clear board, his eyes roaming over the equations written there. She hates to disturb him when he's busy and that could be used as an excuse not to do this now but she doesn't want to chicken out, she's braver than that. "Harry?"

"Hmmm," he hums absently in answer, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you busy right now?" Caitlin hates how hesitant she sounds, it shows how nervous she is. Something hopefully he doesn't pick up on. 

He uncaps his marker to add something to his equation. "Not really, why?"  

"I wanted to... I wanted to talk with you, if you have a minute to spare?"

He glances back at her then, his startling blue eyes curious behind the thick black rim of his glasses. Nodding his head, he motions with his hand over to the two office chairs across the room in front of a long desk.

Caitlin moves with him, settling down into the chair he offers as he sits down beside her, swiverling in his chair so he faces her. She does the same. 

"What did you want to talk with me about?"

Her hands feels clammy and she brushes them over the fabric of her dress at her thighs. Her eyes catch Harry as he follows the action, his gaze lowering down her bare legs before lifting to meet her own. Neither acknowledge the fact that she has just caught his wandering gaze, instead focusing upon the reason of her being here. Caitlin swallows down the lump that has gathered in her throat, takes another deep breath while trying to ignoring the butterflies fluttering nervously in her stomach. Then, once she feels as ready as she ever will be, she does what she came here to do. She starts simply and decides to build from it. "I-I wanted to apologise about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you by pulling away, I just..."

"Just what?" His voice is soft as he asks, not at all like his usual gruffness. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't." That's the last thing she wants him to think and it's not at all how she feels. "I just, I'm struggling with something that..." She shakes her head, she doesn't know how to explain how she's feeling other than going all in and blurting out the truth. So she does. "I've been having dreams... about you."

Harry's face shows his surprise before it slips into confusion. "You've been having dreams about me? What sort of dreams?" he pauses as if considering something. "I don't kill you in them, do I?" He aims for humour with his question. 

She couldn't help the giggle that escapes. Trust him to immediately think of the worse thing possible. "No, you don't kill me Harry."

Harry shakes his head and shrugs. "Then what kind of dreams are you having? You'll have to help me out here a little, Snow."

It's as if he hasn't even considered the total possibility that the dreams could be sexual in nature and she isn't sure if that's a good thing or not. If Iris is wrong about her assumptions then this is going to get super awkward in about ten seconds. "I've been having dreams-- sexual dreams about you, Harry." At the admission, Caitlin can feel her face start to redden and she fixes her gaze on the buttons of his jacket. She can't bring herself to directly look at him now that she's said what has been going on out loud.

Silence engulfs the room and it's occupants. She sees his hand move then hears his glasses hit the desk.

"Snow." The gruffness is back in his voice but it sounds rougher and when she doesn't look up away from his chest, he tries again. "Snow, look at me."

It takes every ounce of courage she can find within her to do as he requested, not knowing what she's to expect when she does finally look up. When her pretty hazel gaze finally lifts to meet his azure, the confusion is still there but along with something else that she fails to idenify. The mask is still in place.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me this week? And why you reacted like you did earlier when I touched you, because of the dreams?... I can understand you feeling uncomfortable..."

"I already told you it wasn't that." Caitlin holds up her hand as if to physically stop his words from reaching her. That is the last thing she wants him to think. "My distance wasn't because the dreams made me feel uncomfortable, Harry."

He shifts in his seat, the hand holding his coffee looks as if it's about to crush the cup as he's clutching it so tight. While his other hand moves to run through his unruly hair, messing it up worse than it already is. "If the dreams you've been having haven't made you keep your distance, then what has? I need some help here. You wanted to talk, so talk to me, Snow."

For such an intelligent guy, he doesn't get it and it would be so much easier if he did. 

Caitlin glances away from him and down at her hands in her lap. She had indeed came here to talk with him, to tell him how she feels and that's exactly what she's going to do. She's got through the apology and started the explaination of the dreams, now comes the rest albeit the hardest part. She looks up at him, once more meeting those blue eyes of his that she thinks stunning and opens herself up, feeling completely exoosed but being completely honest with him. "The dreams I've been having, they made me realise something that I hadn't admitted to myself." She pauses, the weight of his gaze on her felt suffercating as he waits to hear what she has to say. "I like you, Harry... more than like you actually and I think I always have. Ever since that night I tracked you down at that bar, I know it started then because something changed in the way I saw you and..." she pauses her rambling again, shakes her head and  _just gets to the point_. "I have feelings for you Harry. That's the reason why I was avoiding you, I was trying to figure it out."

Harry for his part, is silent. He looks surprised that much is obvious but it would help Caitlin if he would just say something. She needs to know what's going on in that brilliant mind of his. The silence is deafening, unwelcome torture actually and it doesn't help when he gets up and walks a few feet away, his back to her as he stares at the clear board he'd earlier been writing at.

Her stomach drops and she has the overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry. Because this isn't a good reaction. Is this the point where it all goes to hell in a hand basket? "Harry?"

He drags a shaking hand through his hair again then down over his face before he turns back to face her. "I wasn't expecting that." The look on his face confirms is words. He looks shook, like her words were a physical attack. 

"I can understand that."

"Can you?"

Caitlin isn't sure what she's supposed to say to that but he never gives her the oppoturnity to conjure up an answer because he starts speaking again.

"I've lost my wife, an experience I know you can relate to and I never thought I could..." he trails off and shakes his head. He tries again. "I look like the man that you trusted and who betrayed you and to hear that...I'll be honest--" he stops, running a hand over his wary face and takes in a huge breath. "I like you Caitlin but I resigned myself to the fact that my feelings were unrequainted due to circumstances out of my control. So to hear you say you share  _my_  feelings is surprising to me."

Caitlin tampers down the glee at hearing him call her by her name, because the air feels like it's being ripped from her lungs. She feels relief that this whole situation isn't to be the huge disaster she feared. "I've never saw you as anyone other than the man you are, Harry. You may look the same as he did but that's where the similarities end." She gets up then and moves towards him, standing close enough to hesitantly raise her hand to press over his heart. She can feel the pounding beat beneath her palm. It's exhilarating to know she has the same effect on him as he does to her. "It was unexpected but not unwelcome that I fell in love with you, Harry,  _you_. Not some version of the Harrison Wells I thought I knew, you're your own man and that man is the one I fell for. The differences are vast and I wouldn't change a thing." She shrugs, her words heavy with meaning.

Harry swallows hard. Her words mean more than she can know, banishing the fear of being compared to evil Wells and the doubt that his feelings were to remain unrecipocated.

There's a pause between them but then he's moving, the gap closing between them as he lowers his head. The air around them changes suddenly, thickening with tension, the good kind.  "Can I kiss you?" He asks feeling slightly unsure, the circumstances of their conversatin changing so suddenly, becoming so heavy with feeling. Despite that, he just wants this now that he knows. He wants to kiss her after thinking about it for so long. 

She feels his breath on her lips when he pauses just shy of making contact to whisper his question and she nods. My God, there is no other answer for her to give him, because of course he can kiss her. She's been wanting this for what feels like forever. Then the draw of her lips seem to much as he presses his against hers tentatively. A sigh escapes Caitlin at the contact but it gets lost into his kiss as his hands rise to cup her face gently. The kiss is slow, thorough and deliberate as if he's committing every single detail of it to memory. His hands tilt her head just so as his lips part and his tongue traces along her lower lip, asking rather than demanding entrance into her mouth, entrance that she gladly grants. Her whimper clashes with his moan when their tongues meet and the kiss deepens further. He tastes of the coffee she had brought back for him with just a hint of mint, probably from his toothpaste. Without much thought she moves closer, pressing herself against him, her hands at his back tighten in the sweater he's wearing beneath his jacket. Seeking more from him, the heat of him drawing her closer, the scent of him wrapping around her, invading her senses that are already heightened. 

How long they stay like that, kissing in his work room is anyone's guess but eventually they break apart and stare. Both feeling a little dazed and more than a little breathless. The silence that falls between them stretches on as they look at one another.

"Okay?" Harry finally whisper, breaking the silent stand off between them but not the contact. Still holding her close. He doesn't want to let her go, to lose the feeling of her body against his. 

Caitlin nods, lost in the depth of his blue eyes which have darkened with an intensity that makes her breath catch. "More than okay."

Harry laughs quietly. "Did it live up to your dreams?" He teases not being able to stop himself, leaning down to brush his lips with hers.

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad." He nods before he turns serious. "I'm glad you told me."

"I wasn't sure, I spoke with Iris. I needed to talk to someone and talking with her helped. It seems you're not as subtle as you think you are." At his questioning look, she offers an explanation. "She's observant, she noticed that you sometimes watch me when you think no ones around and the fact that you act different when you're around me than when you're with the others."

Harry huffs, a frown appearing on his face at the fact Iris has him figured out. The frown doesn't last long as it slips away as he looks at her. "Now what?" He runs his right hand down her back slowly. 

Caitlin knows he is referring to them and where they go from here. She just shrugs because there's no rush and no pressure. "We try this, you and me." She smiles up at him. "We don't have to rush things. Start slow, maybe we could have dinner?"

Harry seems pleased with the idea, a smile appearing on his handsome face. The smile making him look years younger. "Dinner sounds good. Tomorrow? I'll pick you up for seven thirty, if that's okay?"

"Seven thirty is perfect." Caitlin feels silly because she can't stop smiling. She catches his eyes when they flicker down to her lips before coming back up once more and before she knows it, he's kissing her again.

She could do this forever, she thinks as she melts further into his embrace. 

Relief floods through her in waves that this has turned out better than she could of imagined and also happiness. How could she now be happy? because here she is, wrapped up in his arms enjoying his kiss but also because it means that she doesn't have to kill Iris after all. She knows how much Barry as well as Joe will appreciate that.

tbc?...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed this addition to the story. It's lovely to hear from you so let me know what you think. Until next time...


	4. Date Night

The stress and anxiety of the last week or so, is long forgotten. In it's place is a nervous excitement and a feeling of wanting tonight's plans to just hurry up and start. It's a stark contrast to this time last week but she can forget about all of that. Things have worked out far better than she could have hoped, thanks to her bravery in taking a chance. 

Here starts a new beginning... a first date with Harry.  

Caitlin is just slipping on her heels when the doorbell chimes, indicating the arrival of her date for tonight. Moving through the apartment, she reaches the front door and eagerly pulls it open. She's greeted by the sight of Harry leaning against her doorframe, her eyes automatically scan over him taking in his attire and she's very pleasantly surprised by what she sees before her. For once he isn't clad in his customery all black ensemble like he's just attended a funeral. Granted, there still  _is_ black present in the form of his overcoat and fitted jeans but that's where it ends because to her great surprise and pleasure, he's wearing a thick grey knitted sweater that just seems to cling to him. A pair of brown leather Barbour chukka boots to finish off the look. He's styled his hair so it isn't as wild as usual. And he looks  _good_. So good in fact that she has to tamp down the desire to invite him in and direct him straight to the bedroom. She manages to control herself, barely. He's making it so hard to be good though. 

"Hey, I just need a minute to grab my coat then I'm ready to head out." She motions with her hand for him to enter the apartment as she crosses the room to collect her own coat and clutch from where they rest on the back of her couch. When she turns back around to face him, she's surprised to find him not too far away staring at her and she realises then that he hasn't actually said anything since he's arrived at her door. "Harry? Are you okay?"

Her question seems to finally snap him out of it as he nods before he clears his throat, his eyes scanning down her body once more before drifting back up to meet her own. "Sorry, I just... You look beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." Caitlin looks down at herself, her hands smoothing over the nude pink fabric of her Ted Baker kalla dress. It wasn't an over the top dress by any means, but it is pretty and simple with it's flower detail and that's why she'd liked it as soon as she saw it. Sometimes less is more. She looks back up and has to hold back a giggle because he's still watching her. How hasn't she noticed him doing that before? Like Iris had told her. Now that she can see it, it's so obvious. Shaking her head, she motions towards the door. "You ready to go?"

Harry meets her eyes and takes a step back. "Of course, if you're ready?"

"I am." She moves by him towards the door, opening it as he follows her out, waiting patiently while she locks the door behind her. Turning, Caitlin finds him standing there, offering her his arm and she smiles softly, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm. They then make they're way down the hall towards the elevator, heading to out to start their first date together.

Harry holds the door open to the upscale Italian restaurant and let's her enter ahead of him.

"I'm glad to see chivalry isn't dead, after all." She quips playfully as she slips by him. 

His answering smirk is his only reply. He is a gentleman after all. 

Immediately upon entering, they find themselves greeted by the Maitre'd, an older looking man dressed in a smart expensive suit, a friendly smile plastered across his aged face. "Good evening and welcome to Giovanni's. Do you have a reservation booked for tonight, Sir?" He asks politely, directing his question towards Harry, looking for an answer.

"We do. A table for two at seven thirty, the name is Wells."

The older man smiles and looks down, his finger scanning down the page of his book, tapping at the page when he stops. He claps his hands together as if in delight and offers them a smile when he looks up. "Ah yes, Dr Wells. Party of two with a table reserved for our wonderful roof terrace, I believe?" When Harry confirms with a nod, the older man exclaims, "excellent," before gestering to a young man across the room who promptly makes his way over to them. "This is Jameson and he will see to your every need while you dine with us tonight." He points something out to the younger man in the book before he starts speaking again. "Now, Jameson will escort you to your table and I hope you both enjoy your evening here with us at Giovanni's."

Caitlin smiles kindly at the older man, completely charmed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss. Good evening to you both."

And with that the Maitre'ds job is done and the young man, Jameson, steps forward with a small bow. "If you would both follow me this way." He begins making his way through the small foyer to a door on the left, pushing it open to reveal a staircase, which they all silently ascend. With the age of the building, there's no surprise at finding no elevator here. By the time they reach the top, after many many steps, Caitlin feels a little out of breath which is kind of embarrassing and a reminder she needs to work out more. She's distracted from those thoughts when the young man opens the door at the top of the stairs and looks over his shoulder at the couple behind him. "Welcome to Giovanni's roof terrace."

The couple follow him through the door and trail behind him as he leads them to their table. Caitlin's eyes wander around taking in her surroundings. It is magnificent, there's flowers everywhere, a canopy is hung overhead to protect the patrons from the elements, outdoor heaters are littered across the rooftop to fend off the early November cold. And lights, there's twinkle lights everywhere. Gently they flicker a warm glow, covering the underside of the canopy and in amoungst the flowers and wrapped around the small trees. Extra large candles are also dotted here and there, encased in oversized glass lanterns. A small dancefloor is situated off to one side, soft classical music drifting through the air. It's all so breathtakingly beautiful, so quiet and intimate considering they're on top of a building in the middle of Central City.

"Here we are." Jameson stops beside a table already set for two with a candle lit centrepiece. Their waiter for the night helps Caitlin settle into her seat, beating Harry before he can offer his assistance so instead he sits himself down opposite her. Jameson hands over two menus, one for each of them as he stands beside their table. "Here at Giovanni's, everynight is a different set menu, of course featuring three choices of starters, mains and desserts. I'll leave you both for a few moments to look over tonight's choices and make your selections. Before I leave, here is the wine list." He hands it over to Harry, who in turn looks over at his date.

"Do you have a preference?"

"I don't mind, I'm open to suggestions."

Harry nods and scans over the list of wines available. "A bottle of Chablis please and water for the table."

"Absolutely Sir, I'll return shortly with your selections. Please excuse me."

"Thank you," Harry mutters gruffly as the younger man walks away.

Caitlin glances up from her menu over to look over at Harry. "This place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

Harry reaches down into the pocket of his coat to retrieve his glasses, slipping them on so he can see his menu better in the dim light. "I asked Joe, he recommened the place." She's surprised by that and it must show clearly on her face. "What?" He asks as Jameson returns, expertly balancing a tray holding their drinks. As quick as he appears, he disappears again after setting out their drinks leaving the couple alone.

"Nothing." Caitlin shakes her head as she takes a sip of her wine, sighing in appreciation at the apple and peach aroma. "I'm just surprised that you actually asked Joe or anyone else for that matter for advice about something like this."

Harry lowers his gaze from hers and focuses on the wine in his glass as he swirls the liquid around. "I trust Joe enough to ask his advice about something like this. I--I wanted to make a good choice, tonight is important to me."

Caitlin feels her heart clench at his words, beyond happy that he feels that way. Reaching across the small table, she gentle covers his hand with hers. "You made an excellent choice and tonight is important to me too, Harry."

They hold eye contact for a few moments until the moment is broken by Jameson returning, notepad at the ready as he appears beside them.

Somewhat reluctantly, Caitlin pulls her hand away from Harry.

"Are you both ready to order?"

The couple look away from each other and down at their menus while Jameson waits patiently, Harry gestures for Caitlin to go ahead as he continues to look at the selections.

Caitlin glances up at Jameson and offers him a kind smile. "For the starter I'll have the Insalata Caprese please, followed by the risotto modo nostro." Her attempt at the names on the menu were not as atrocious as she feared. 

Jameson nods politely, scribbling down her order. "And for desert?

Caitlin bites her lower lip as her eyes flicker between the two she'd been contemplating before finally deciding. "Profiteroles bianco please."

"Excellent," Jameson then turns his attention to Harry. "And for you, Sir?"

"To start Spicy 'Nduja meatballs, followed by Costata di manzo alla griglia with the cheesecake monterosa."

"Again excellent choices." The young man states as he flips shut his notepad. "The wait shouldn't be to long. I'll promptly return with you starters when ready." And then he is gone once more, leaving them alone.

The couple share a smile across the table.

"Joe said the food here is the best Italian in the city. 

Caitlin tilts her head, watching the man across from her. "I look forward to trying it." 

"This is nice," Harry says quietly, suddenly before taking a sip of his wine. "Being here with you." His eyes, so blue, so intense in the candle light are solely focused on her.

"I'm glad, I'm happy to be here with you too." Caitlin smiles softly back at him. "Yesterday, I was so worried about telling you how I feel, the relief I felt when you said you feel the same... you couldn't imagine." She giggles slightly, feeling a nervous energy settles in her stomach but the good kind as she rests her head on the palm of her hand, her gaze just as fixed on him as his on her. 

Harry huffs but there's a smile playing on his lips. "I think I can imagine." His left hand moves slightly from where it rests, his fingers graze hers where they rest fiddling with the stem of her glass. The look he gives her leaves her a little breathless as his eyes flicker down to her lips and she knows he's remembering back to their kiss yesterday in his workroom and that he wants to kiss her again. She's been wanting to do the same thing and much more since the moment she'd opened her front door and found him standing there.

Caitlin's fingers wander away from her glass and curl around his. She offers him a soft smile. "Later," is all she says and she knows Harry understands exactly what she's referring to because he nods.

"Later." That one word falling from his lips in agreement holds such promise, said all low and rough that she immediately regrets the decision to wait. It makes her want to lean across the table separating them to press her lips to his but she restrains herself, just. 

Dinner progresses by without a hitch, they talk as they eat, about everything and anything that they can think of. Nothing is off the table and the conversation topics range from work and the team but also to his life on earth two and his work there. They talk about Jesse, how she is adapting to her new found speed and settling into her relationship with Wally. When the conversation turns to themselves, Harry shares with her bits of his life, he tells her about starting up the Star labs on his earth and he also tells her about his wife. The struggle of losing her and the struggle of having to raise their daughter alone while dealing with his grief. Caitin knows he doesn't speak of her to anyone other than Jesse so she's touched that he trusts her enough to want to share it with her.

Caitlin in turn, offers up details of her own life. The difficult relationship she has with her mother, the heartache she'd felt at losing her father to his illness and of course Ronnie. She tells him of the pain of losing him the first time, only to find him again and marry him, to have the hope of a life together only to lose him once more. They talk of happy memories too, Harry shares fond stories of Jesse as she grew up which would have left the younger girl beyond embarassed to know her father had shared them. Caitlin reveals to him the time she'd gotten blind drunk with Barry and landed up singing truly God awful karaoke while trying to track down a suspect meta-human. Inevitable teasing occurs as he accuses her of drinking on the job. Caitlin loves seeing this side of him, watching him laugh as she defends herself and her actions. "In my defence, the meta human hadn't been there anyway. It had been a rough couple of weeks and Barry at least was of course sober, so there's that. The singing had been a good idea at the time, well at least until Barry opened his mouth and was actually  _good_. I was counting on him being as awful as me."

She feels utter delight when he laughs, even if at her own expense. "Were you truly that bad?" 

"Yes," comes her simple answer as she joins in his laughter.   

The night passes and the time grows later but none of that matters as they lose themselves in the enjoyment of their date.

Harry runs a hand through his hair, effectively ruining the tamed look he had been sporting for most of the night but now returning it to it's usual messy state as he looks over and catches Caitlin with her eyes closed, chewing the last of her profiteroles. There's a look of pure satisfaction on her face and the soft moan that slips subtly from her lips make him shift in his chair. "That good, huh?"

Caitlin's eyes flutter open and she nods, swallowing her mouthful. "So good. That's one of the best meals I've had in a really long time."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Of course it is, for someone who lives on pizza pockets and strawberry jello at the lab. I've seen your stash, Dr Snow."

"Don't knock it and you're one to talk,  _'Mr Big Belly Burger_ '."

"There's nothing wrong with Big Belly Burger," he immediately fires back, rather adamantly, defending his favourite fast food joint while folding his arms over his chest as he relaxes back in his chair.

She copies his movements. "There's nothing wrong with pizza pockets and strawberry jello either."

"Let's agree to disagree shall we?"

Caitlin hums more to herself than in agreement to his words. She'd never agree or admit to just how much she does actually enjoy Big Belly Burger on the rare occasions that she indulges. Her eyes scan around the terrace and she can feel him still watching her. When she turns her gaze back to him, she raises an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Nothing, just--" Harry looks to his right then back at her. "Would you like to dance?"

"With you?" She shrugs as if it isn't a big deal. "Sure." The pounding of her heart says it is a big deal, she's been eyeing the dancefloor since they sat down. 

Harry stands from his seat and offers her his hand. "Is there someone else here you'd like to dance with?"

Caitlin makes a show of looking around the roof terrace as if comtemplating her choices, then she takes his hand, her fingers tightening gently around his and she bumps his shoulder playfully with her own. "No, no one else."

"Good."

They move across the terrace hand in hand until they reach the small dancefloor, two other couples are already in place swaying to the music. Harry turns when they reach their destination and Caitlin moves into him, his hand moving to the small of her back to pull her tighter against him before they slowly start to move. They sway gently to the classical music that floats around the terrace, filling the evening air. They share a smile before Caitlin moves to rest her head against his, the scent of him hits her and she breathes him in, the spicy scent of his cologne and everything that makes Harry-  _Harry_ , invades her senses. She needs to think of something else before her mind wanders to  _that_  place and as her hand which rests on his shoulder smooths over the knit of his sweater, she remembers something.

"I like this, it's nice to see you in something other than your usual black."

Harry chuckles. "Jesse... and Ramon actually, have both kindly mentioned to me on a number of occsions, that I look like I'm either working in a morgue or attending a funeral everyday. So I'm trying to branch out and add some colour to my wardrobe."

"And you call grey a colour?" Caitlin quips playfully.

"Well, its not black so I think it qualifies." His breath on her ear makes her shiver and he easily notices considering she's pressed against him. "Are you cold?..." he asks concerned. It's a chilly night, despite the many outdoor heaters spread around the terraace and she's wearing only her dress. 

"No, not cold." She feels a rush of bravery and slides her hand that rests on his shoulder up the nape of his neck, allowing her fingers to sink and curl into his hair which he'd tried to tame for their date. If she's honest, she much prefers the unruly mess it usually was and is now, thanks to his earlier action of running his hand through it.

A sign which she's noticed he does in situations where he's uncomfortable or nervous. 

Harry moves his head slightly, his eyes closed at the feel of her fingers in his hair. He presses his lips to her ear, brushing over it lightly. "Does this qualify as later?" He breathes against her, hoping that it does. 

Caitlin feels her breath catch. "If you want it to."

Harry hums low in his throat. "Oh, I definitely want it."

His words hint at something more than just wanting this kiss but then she's distracted because he's pulling his head back from against hers, his mouth dragging across her cheek until his lips find hers.

It feels like a lifetime since she's last kissed him even though it had only been yesterday and it is everything and more than she remembers. He takes his time, just like he had yesterday, not rushing anything as his mouth moves against hers, his kisses soft and languid. She loves it but she wants, needs more. She feels bold by the success of their date, by his kiss, by the memory of her dreams, by the feeling of wanting it to be  _real_.  She breaks the kiss, her lips hovering barely above his. "Take me home," she requests breathlessly.

For a spilt second, Harry thinks he's overstepped and done something wrong until she speaks again.

"Take me home and stay with me."

Harry pulls back and looks at her. Really looks at her. Her hazel gaze is focused on him and she's biting her lip as she waits to hear his response. Obviously she's nervou but she has no reason to be. His thumb sweeps over her lip freeing it from the abuse of her teeth, his azure eyes so much more darker than she's ever seen them. "Caitlin?..."

She loves the way he says her name, almost breathless and she also hears everything it holds when he says it, the underlining question of  _'are you sure?'_ She wants him and she's never been more sure of anything in her entire life. This time she moves her hands to gently cup his face, the sensative pads of her fingertips feeling the day old stubble beneath them and she nods her head. "I'm sure." It's then that she decides It's her turn to kiss him so she does exactly that. With a purpose and promise that says she really does want this. "I want you to take me home and stay." 

For Harry, it's all the reassurrance he needs, hearing the certainty in her voice, feeling it in her kiss as he allows himself to fall under her attentions, the only thought in his mind is to pay the bill and get her home as soon as humanely possible. He needs to get her home.

tbc...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read and support this fic. As always your feedback is appreciated, let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Next up- maybe dreams do come true. Until then...


	5. From Dreams To Reality

As soon as the elevator doors close, he's on her, pressing her backwards, his lips on hers, his hands at her waist. There's an underlining urgency behind his kiss and that is to get her into her apartment as soon as he possibly can so he can get her out of this dress. Despite his frustrated groan when the elevator pings and the doors slide open, making him pull away from her, there's also relief because  they're nearly there. It's a short walk down the hall then around the corner to her door and he stays close very close. 

His proximity is intoxicating.  

Caitlin giggles as they stumble through her apartment door when she finally gets it open because he's distracting her in the best possible way. Harry rains kisses over her jaw and down her throat, his fingers teasing the edge of her dress. She drops her keys haphazardly on the floor inside the door, not really caring where they land as Harry kicks it shut behind them. He pulls away from her neck and turns his attention back to her mouth while moving her backwards until he has her pressed up against the wall in her entryway. Oh hello, she thinks through the haze, parting her lips as Harry presses himself against her, feeling him hard against her thigh while he moves his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss that has his tongue plundering after hers. She drags her fingers through his hair enjoying his kiss, losing herself in what's happening when she feels his hands pushing at her coat, moving it over her shoulders allowing it to fall in a heap to the floor at her feet under it's own weight. 

That seems to kick start things, a clear sign to go ahead for their curious hands to work at discarding clothing, freeing up every inch of skin to explore with hands and mouths alike. A trail is left behind them as they stumble they're way through her apartment in the dark on the way to her bedroom. By the time Harry has Caitlin pressed up against the doorframe of her room, she was visibly trembling. He seems to like having her against things, whether the wall or the doorframe, either way she isn't complaining, far from it. She wonders briefly what it would be like to have him fuck her up against the wall but the thought is fleeting and she stashes it away for another time. Harry reaches for her, his hands lift her up effortlessly and she wraps her legs around him securely as he closes the distance from the door to her bed. She feels her world tilt when he lowers them down and she let's out a noise of protest when he pulls back to remove the remainder of his clothes, dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor. The sight of him naked before her is enough to make up for his moving away but Harry isn't gone from her long as his hands reach for her, fingers curling under the waistband of her panties and he drags them down her legs before throwing them off to the side.

Now they are both bare, no more barriers remain between them, just naked skin that is in need of exploration. 

Caitlin lies back with her fingers grasping the sheets beneath her, she can feel the ghost of his lips at her ankle. She shivers. Her body hums with built up energy  and he's barely touched her. His mouth then moves up, leaving kisses in it's wake as he travels higher but when he reaches her knee he pulls away briefly, his hands are gentle as he pushes apart her legs to give himself room to settle. She should feel self conscious being so open and laid bare to his gaze as she is, like she has before in the past with previous lovers but she doesn't because it's Harry and because of the way he is looking at her. His eyes are burning and she can't seem to look away as she watches him take her in.

"Stunning," he whispers softly, almost in awe against her thigh. The word directed more to himself than to her as his lips trace upwards growing ever closer to where he's headed and where she so desperately needs him to be.

And then finally he is there. Fingers tentative as he touches her so intimately for the first time and she writhes under his attentions wanting more from him when suddenly he slides a finger inside of her. She barely has time to react, to cry out before he adds a second. If she thought that was all he is going to do then she hadn't anticipated his mouth joining in the fun because he drops his head, his lips latching onto her sensitive clit. He tortures her slowly, working his fingers into her while his mouth works her sensitive nub and Caitlin can feel it. She knows it won't take long as she's balancing on the edge and she's right because minutes later she is crying out. Her fingers twist where they are buried in his hair as she comes against his mouth.

Harry gives her a few moments to recover, gently pressing kisses to her trembling thighs. He withdraws his hand away from her, bringing his hand to his mouth, fingers slide in and his tongue tastes, groaning at the essence of her. He can't get enough, she's like the nectar straight from the Gods. 

Caitlin's eyes flutter open and she looks down at him dazed which makes him chuckle as he begins to make his way up her body. His tongue playfully dips into her navel on the way before he reaches her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands as though made especially for him. The brush of his tongue against her nipple forces a whimper from her throat and has her arching her back, seeking out more contact unconsciously. She swears she can feel him smiling against her skin. Caitlin doesn't have time to dwell upon it because his mouth closes over her nipple and sucks, hard. The sensation sends a stuttering shock all the way through her. Harry's other hand isn't idle either as it toys with her other breast, his fingers teasing the sensitive bud and she gasps when this time he pinches her hard.The effect is the same. 

Harry looks up at the sound, his mouth leaving her flesh and he sees her looking back at him. "Okay?"

The only response she can possibly give is a nod, pulling at his arm and he takes the hint by moving up and coming to rest over her, settling himself between her thighs. All she wants now is to feel what he is pressing against her, inside of her.

"Harry, please..."

The man above her nods. "Do we need..."

It's sweet how responsible he is but Caitlin shakes her head. "We're fine, I've got us covered." She tells him and then he's there pressing against her but not quite there and not enough. She meets his deep azure eyes, a noise of frustration escaping her. "Please." She isn't embarrassed to beg for what she wants. 

Harry stares down at her, taking her in and he can see the desperation lingering in her darkened hazel gaze so he nods and in one smooth motion slides into her to the hilt. His breath catches as she moans, biting her lower lip. For Caitlin, the feel of him pressed inside of her is almost overwhelming and for Harry, she is just so goddamn tight around him and so much better than he ever thought she'd feel. He stills giving her a minute to adjust to his size before he then begins to move and everything other than each other falls away as they lose themselves in the explosion of sensations that come with making love. The only noise that fills the apartment is the sound of his heavy breathing, the gasps and moans that fall from Caitlin's lips and the squeak of the bed as they move together.

"Harry... oh god Harry." His name is like a mantra, her mind void of anything except him. "Harry."

It is all so overpowering to Caitlin, the feel of him moving deeply within her, the intensity of his gaze as he stares down at her, his gaze feeling like it's piercing her soul as his cock pierces into her. The ever increasing fire builds deep within her as he moves her closer and closer to the edge. All concept of time drifts away, minutes and hours blur, everything becomes irrelevant as they make love. She soon knows he is approaching his own end when the steady pace he's been maintaining starts to falter slightly. He begins to move harder, faster, rougher within her. Every thrust he gives has her crying out and suddenly she's there, everything around her blurring as she comes, her orgasm crashing over her almost violently in waves as his name falls from her lips. "Harry!"

The man above her follows her mere moments later, the feel of her tightening around him is all to much for him and he pushes into her one last time with an almost bruising force as he stills above her and falls over the edge into his own release. He groans, her name lost in the crook of her neck as he spills himself inside of her. It's a testament to how exhausted he is because he can't hold himself up above her any longer, his arms like jello and collapses down onto her, his body like her own, trembling from the aftershocks that rocks through him. Caitlin welcomes him into her arms, a sated smile upon her face.  

They stay like that for awhile, wrapped up in each other as they slowly come back down to earth. Eventually Harry eases himself off of her and collapses to her side, pulling her with him and into his arms.

Caitlin closes her eyes and just enjoys his embrace and the quiet that settles over the bedroom, his breathing a soothing sound to her ears while they allow their sated bodies to relax further, for breathing to settle and heartbeats to slow. She concentrates on his breaths as he lies beside her and she can feel his heart beat slowly calming beneath her palm. For a while they just lie there and Caitlin begins to wonder if the man beside her has fallen asleep, so much so that she's somewhat startled when Harry breaks the silence.

"So... was it better than your dreams?"

It's totally not what she expected him to say and Caitlin laughs, delighted at his teasing and she moves to prop her head in her hand which allows her to look down at him. He looks so goddamn handsome, so sexy sprawled out beside her. Throughly fucked is a damn good look on him. His hair is back to it usual wayward mess but it's his eyes that hold her attention. They display how happy and relaxed he is and she absolutely adores being able witness to it, to be the cause. Leaning down slightly, she brushes her lips with his. "So much better than my dreams."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Silence falls between them. Harry reaches out and moves some of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, his eyes are so intense as he stares at her. There's a seriousness to him that hadn't been there moments earlier. "I love you."

Oh, she wants to fucking cry. The way he said it, so simple yet soft and so sincere that tears rush to her eyes and she has to blink them back to stop them from spilling over. She really hadn't expected him to say it, not yet at least but he had. Her fingertips drag over his jaw. "I love you too, Harry." She whispers back, feeling like an emotional wreck and he seems to sense that because he pulls her to him, wrapping her in his arms as he kisses her just as gentle and sincere as his words had been. 

And for Caitlin, nothing is better than this moment, no dreams, nothing... The reality of being with this man, of loving him and being loved by him, of being in his arms is absolute perfection to her and anything she had ever imagined or dreamed could never compare to this. 

Tbc...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support of this fic. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much I did writing it. Any feedback is welcome. Just one more to go. Stay tuned. ❤


	6. Morning After

Through the gap in the curtains the sun filters in, giving just a hint that the day ahead is going to be yet another bright but chilly November day.  
  
Around the room, clothes lie abandoned here and there, having been hapahazardly cast aside the night before. On the bed buried deep beneath the covers, Caitlin smiles softly to herself. Glancing up to her nightstand, her eyes catch the clock and she finds it's approaching eight thirty. She'd slept in. Normally she's up and dressed by now, already on her way into the lab to get a start on the day ahead but not today. The reason is because this morning is different and different because for the first time in a very long time she's woken up and found herself to not be alone. The smile blossoms further as the memories of last night pops to the forefront of her mind; of their dinner and a shared dance under the soft glow of twinkle lights, of returning back to her place where he had made her dreams literally come true. Of course it's beyond cheesy she knows but no less true, the familiar ache between her legs evidence of that. What's she's been wanting both unconsciously and consciously for some time, he has given her. 

He's here and he's not going anywhere and that knowledge sends a warmth right through her.   
  
In fact he's pressed up behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting at her collarbone and she moves hers to join with his, curling their joined hands just under her chin. Her thumb strokes his skin softly and she drops her head slightly so she can press a kiss to his knuckles. Behind her he's still asleep, his soft and even breaths brushing against the back of her neck and it's thrilling in an innocent sort of way. She's imagined scenarios like this one so many times before, of what waking up with him would be like and she's happy to find that this is better than anything she could conjure up. Something else that is equally as thrilling but not at all innocence, is the evidence of his morning arousal poking into her ass. Her smile turns into a devilish smirk. She can't help herself as she moves back against him and is rewarded by a quiet moan. She waits a few seconds then does it again and is once more rewarded. She's just about to do it again for the third time when--  
  
"Good morning."  
  
His voice, low and rough from sleep spoken into her neck startles her. She thought he had still been asleep. Obviously not.  _Sneaky_.   
  
"Good morning," she says softly, tightening her fingers around his.  
  
Harry presses a soft kiss to her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.   
  
But Caitlin shifts, turning in his arms to bring them face to face. "Hi."  
  
A slow smile spreads onto his face. She's a stunning sight to wake up to and by God, he could get used to it. "Hi," he whispers, moving his head on the pillow to press his lips to hers.  
  
Whatever intention the kiss held is rudely cut off by the vibration of Harry's cell phone on the nightstand behind him.  
  
Caitlin sighs against his mouth. "You should check it. It's been doing that since I woke up."  
  
Harry rolls onto his back and reaches out a hand to grab the offending item. He stares at the screen, a frown now marring his handsome face. Four missed calls and one text. "It's Ramon. He's at the lab and looking for me. Apparently my assistance is needed."  
  
"Needed for what?" Caitlin says, her mood dropping slightly at the thought of him having to leave so soon.  
  
"Who knows? It's Ramon." The way he says it is as if that should be answer enough. "Whatever it is can wait."

"It could be important." 

"Or it may be nothing. Whatever it is can wait until later." However, the phone in his hand vibrates once more, indicating an incoming call. Harry groans in frustration. 

"Maybe not," Caitlin mutters against his shoulder. "You should answer it, it could be important." 

"No. If something had happened both of us would have been called in. It's probably to do with the new tests we were running." Harry drops his phone back onto the nightstand, rolling his head back to look at her. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." Caitlin sighs, tracing her fingers over his shoulder. "But this isn't the morning after I was imagining."

"Oh?" Harry raises an eyebrow, rolling towards her, slipping a leg between hers. "And what exactly did you imagine?"  
  
She shoves at his chest at the not so subtle innuendo. "Not that, get your mind out of the gutter Dr Wells. I thought we could have breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast huh?" He kisses her jaw, lips barely grazing her skin. "That's not the impression I got with those  _movements_  just now." To emphasise his point he presses himself against her.   
  
"Well I guess we'll never know, will we?"  
  
Harry groans, hiding his face in her neck. "I guess not. The last thing we need is for Ramon to track my phone and breach himself here."  
  
Exasperation is an understatement right now because he's right. If Harry doesn't text back, Cisco will think something's wrong and act accordingly. The last thing she wants is for Cisco and Barry to breach themselves into her bedroom thinking their saving the day. "Fine."  
  
Harry chuckles and kisses her once more. This time it lingers a little longer before he pulls back with a groan. If he doesn't stop he never will. Moving out of her embrace, he sits on the edge of the bed and reaches for his phone to text back Cisco, telling him he'll be back at the lab soon.  
  
Caitlin sits up, drawing up the sheet to cover herself as she leans back against the headboard as she watches him. He's a glorious sight, moving around her room naked as he picks up his clothes she'd hastily dragged off him the night before. For a man of science and for a man of his age, he looks good, more than good actually. Her eyes watch his hands as he does up his jeans, first the zipper then the button.  
  
"Eyes up top, Dr Snow."  
  
Caitlin shrugs, not at all bothered about being caught watching him. "I can look."

"You can do more than that."  
  
"Alas not right now though, which is a pity. Since you're leaving."  
  
Harry pauses in putting on his undershirt. Hands at his sides as he stares back at her, curious. "And if I weren't?"  
  
Caitlin stares back, her gaze dragging over his bare chest, the hard planes of his stomach, that tantalising v-line... she shrugs. "Well," she says feeling brave and  brazen as she throws aside the sheet that covers her, baring herself to his eyes. "I guess we'll never know."  
  
She's gloriously naked and she wants him and he's leaving...  
  
"Fuck it," he mutters under his breath as he drops his tee to the floor. Kneeling on the end of the bed, he reaches out to grasp her ankles pulling her towards him so she lying on her back. He crawls over her, settling between her thighs and takes her mouth with his. It's hot and heavy, passion flaring between them. His hand wanders between their bodies and finds her wet and wanting. She's ready. He'd been right, she does want him.  
  
Caitlin chases his tongue with her own, her hands sliding down his back and around. Her hands find his waistband, desperate fingers fumble with undoing the button and zipper before finally she can push them away, far enough to get what she wants. Her hand wraps around him, he's hot and hard as steel.

Harry breaks the kiss to look down at her and when she nods, he shifts. He slides home easily, slow and deep and they sigh in unison.  
  
And as they start to move, they both know that this is the morning after she imagined and the one she deserves, that they both deserve....  
  
When she finally walks into work later that morning, she knows that Harry is already here somewhere in the building. He had left before her to go meet Cisco and she'd given herself enough time to get herself ready before she followed after him. The memory of the passion they'd shared between them this morning is a welcome friend and maybe that's the reason why she can immediately feel the weight of Iris' gaze upon her when she steps into the cortex.  
  
"Finally! You managed to drag yourself in then?"  
  
Caitlin turns her attention to Cisco, who's sprawled in a chair across the room from her. Barry is at the main console beside Iris and the man she's spent a glorious night and morning with is no where to be seen.  
  
"I'm here now and I'm hardly late. It's not even ten thirty."  
  
"That's late for you. Harry was no where around this morning either. Timekeeping is falling on the wayside with some members of this team."  
  
"Is that right?" Caitlin fires back, stopping besides Barry to drop her bag down, laying her coat over the back of the empty chair. "I had some errands to run and as I seem to recall your timekeeping leaves a lot to be desired."  
  
Just as Cisco is about to retort back, Barry jumps in. "Okay okay, this could go on forever."  
  
"What could go on forever?"  
  
At the sound of his voice, Caitlin spins around to see Harry in the doorway and she can't help the smile that blossoms onto her features. She's happy to see him.  
  
"Why don't you guys go about doing whatever it is you need to be doing. Meanwhile, Caitlin and I are going to go grab some coffee."  
  
Caitlin tears her gaze away from Harry to the only other woman in the room. "We are?" There's a gleam in the reporters eyes that she doesn't like. She knows what that look means all to well.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh okay." Arguing wouldn't be productive so Caitlin picks up her coat, turning to follow Iris who has moved to her side back out the door, not before stopping in front of Harry. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"My usual please."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They stand there a tad longer than nessercery just looking at one another and it takes Iris tugging her arm to pull her back.  
  
"Don't we get anything?" Barry asks, looking put out.   
  
"Yes, yes. We'll get something for you too." Iris says rather impatiently, pulling Caitlin with her. As they move around the corner away from the cortex, she looks over at the bio-engineer at her side. "We need to talk."  
  
Caitlin furrows her brows and decides to play stupid. "About what?" She asks though she can guess the answer.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
 _Of_   _course. Harry_. Caitlin nods, stepping into the elevator after her friend....  
  
.... It's with a sense of Déjà vu that Caitlin follows behind Iris as they enter Jitters coffee house.  
  
"Find us a table while I grab us some coffee. Your usual right?"  
  
"Yes, please."

She watches her friend walk away to order their drinks and as she turns away to seek out an empty table for them to sit, fate intervenes and offers her the same table they had sat and conversed at a couple of days prior. Moving towards it, she smiles in thanks as she passes the couple who have just vacated the space. She  removes her coat and drapes it over the empty stool to her left before taking her seat.

She looks around the large room.   
  
It's busier today than when she had last paid a visit, with more people going about their day. She observes as she waits as workers stop off for coffee on the way into their offices after early morning meetings, a nurse grabbing a pick me up after what looks to have been a very long night shift and students doted here and there, their heads buried deep in books and computer screens. A different story to go which each person and she knows when her friend returns she will have to reveal her own.  
  
She smiles when Iris appears before her, handing over her chosen coffee. She watches her friend settle herself in her seat. She knows what's coming and doesn't have to wait long.   
  
"So, let's talk."  
  
She makes a show of taking a tentative sip of her hot beverage. "Talk about what?"  
  
"Don't play coy. Let's talk about that glow that's radiating off of you or the smile that was dazzled in Harry's direction when he appeared in the cortex. Maybe we could discuss Harry's whereabouts this morning and your late arrival. I don't think it was a coincidence."  
  
"People run late all the time Iris."  
  
"Yes but not you."  
  
True, she normally is the first one to arrive in the morning, there to greet the others as they file in. She concedes to that as does she to what Iris really wishes to know.  
  
"I talked with Harry, like you suggested I do."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we talked, I told him about the dreams and about how I felt. You were also correct about your observations of him." Caitlin explains happily. "He asked me to dinner last night."  
  
Iris smiles wide, clearly pleased by the news. "How did the date go? Was it good?"  
  
Caitlin's features soften at the memories of last night and she knows she has a sappy smile on her face. She doesn't care. "It was perfect. He took me to an Italian your dad recommended. We ate on the roof terrace, we talked about everything and anything and then we danced. It was an incredible first date."  
  
She feels beyond happy for her friend, that things have worked out for her. "That sounds lovely, Caitlin."  
  
"It really was. He was so nervous but he didn't have to be. We could have gone to big Belly Burger and it still would have been perfect to me."  
  
Iris laughs. "Don't tell him that or you'll have your next date there," she pauses before teasing, "assuming there will be another date?"  
  
"Oh there will definitely be more dates."  
  
Iris eyebrows shoot up at the gleam in her friends eyes and the tone to her words. "It was that good, huh?"  
  
A satisfied sigh escapes her. "You have no idea." Caitlin doesn't need a mirror to know there's a smug and dreamy expression on her face.   
  
"You're not kidding."  
  
"I'm not, Iris. The man is just...." She stops and shakes her head. "That's why we were late this morning," she tells her, dropping her voice lower as she divulges the information.  
  
They both dissolve into girlish giggles.  
  
The smile is still wide on Iris' face when she reaches over to take her friend's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "I'm so happy things worked out for you both."  
  
Caitlin tightens her fingers around Iris' hand, returning the gesture. "So am I," she tells her softly. "And I wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
"For talking me into talking to Harry. You gave me the courage to take that step when it terrified me."  
  
"That's what friends are for."  
  
"It is."  
  
The friends fall silent, each taking a moment in the silence to enjoy their coffees. Eventually though, it's Iris who can't help but break it.    
  
"I just can't believe he's really that good."  
  
The burst of laughter from Caitlin is loud and genuine, happiness and amusement crossing her features. "Trust me, he is."  
  
They share a smile, Iris taking her friend's words on board. She's not going to be able to look at Harry the same, knowing now of his sexual prowess. The open look of happiness on the other woman's face is enough of a statement and she's beyong happy for the bio-engineer. This has been a long time coming. 

Lifting her cup of coffee, she smirks at Caitlin. "To dreams," she toasts playfully. 

And Caitlin laughs, lifting her own mug to gently clink against Iris'. "To dreams." 

.... When they eventually get back to the lab after some more girl talk, finishing up their coffees and picking up some fresh to bring back for themselves and the men of team flash, Iris watches from the cortex as Caitlin heads off into the med bay, finding Harry there who is running some simulation tests. She watches through the wall of glass as they greet each other, the smiles shared between them as Caitlin offers over his coffee. She watches the way Harry touches her side, fingers gentle as he draws her easily towards him. The kiss they share is soft and sweet and it lingers for far longer than he probably intended but he doesn't seem to care and neither does she. Caitlin's hands cup his face as his slide around her waist, mindful of the coffee he holds.

It's painfully obvious to anyone looking in from the outside that these two are in love. How they and everyone else has missed that fact for months is mind boggling. Also it isn't at all a strange sight for her to see her two friends and team mates locked together in a kiss like this. No, it's not strange at all, just right. Like they're meant to be and now they finally are.  
  
Iris looks away, leaving the couple to their kiss and she has to admit that maybe dreams do come true after all. A smile spreads onto her face at the thought. It's sweet.   
  
She's quickly broken away from her thoughts however by the sound of a voice behind her.  
  
" _What the hell is that? When did that happen?"_  
  
She turns around to see Barry and Cisco, who has now been joined by Ralph, staring straight passed her in the direction of the med bay. They've clearly seen what's occurring in there. She rolls her eyes and turns away. They're big boys, they can figure it out for themselves and she'll sit back and enjoy the spectacular as they do.  
  
The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hopefully you have enjoyed this multi chapter installment of this wonderful pairing. Thank you for all you comments and kudos, any more additional feedback is appreciated. More Snowells as ever is on the way, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Until next time....


End file.
